


Ride With Me (Green meets Blue)

by VisualEcho94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Six Flags AU, i couldn't end it, its been a year, that one that got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualEcho94/pseuds/VisualEcho94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, they’ve literally only know each other for a couple of hours. How can you look so stupidly in love after only a couple of hours?” </p><p>or</p><p>A roller-coaster AU Prompt that got so far away from me it might has well bought a plane ticket to Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride With Me (Green meets Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> So that story I mentioned having written last year; I finally finished it (even if I feel like I rushed it).  
> I thought it would be nice to have something fun and light after what happened on Thursday and I know finishing this actually helped me a lot. I hope it helps you guys to read it.
> 
> It was almost 3am when I finished this, mistakes are obviously mine. 
> 
> P.S. I have nothing against Myles who keeps popping up.
> 
> P. P. S this is dedicated to not only Clexakru but also my friend commanderhearteyes3 on tumblr who told me to finish this story last week

It was a last minute decision – the kind of decision that comes from lying around your apartment with your roommates doing absolutely nothing so you are all bored out of your minds – that leads to it. The blonde had just had her last final of the quarter the day before and it was the first official day of their spring break. Of course it would also be the day that all of them were too wired to sleep in and they could not figure out a single thing to do. So when Clarke made an off handed comment about wanting to ride the new rollercoaster, her two friends jumped at the suggestion.

Never mind that it hadn’t been a suggestion or that Clarke wanted to wait for their other friends to finish so that they could make a day of it as a group. Octavia and Raven had dragged her out of her room only moments after she’d changed barely giving her time to grab her wallet and keys.

“We’re burning daylight, Griffin!” Raven had grinned at her while Octavia jogged to the blonde’s car. The sun was barely making it towards its midday point, but Clarke only lifts her brow in response.

An hour and a half later – after two wrong turns and a food/ gas stop – they are all eagerly waiting to find parking so that they may enter the amusement park. The noise does nothing to settle their excitement; screams from the other patrons; the roar of the machines; the cheerful chatter that seems to surround them. Clarke smiles brightly because yes, they deserve this, and yes, she is going to have fun and not feel guilty for not inviting her other friends.  

It isn’t until they are waiting in line for the first ride that they find a flaw to their plan.

It isn’t until they are closer to the carts in the first ride that they realize that going to an amusement park with an odd number of people means one person will have to either ride alone or with a complete stranger.

Clarke hasn’t decided which will be better.

\--

Losing in rock paper scissors means that Clarke ends up in the next row of lines to enter the coaster. There is a good two and a half feet of space between her and her friends and with all the noise surrounding them she can’t easily make out what they are saying as they wait – she quit trying to listen after the fourth time Raven tried to speak louder and repeat herself.

So she spends the time mindlessly gazing at people, watching the tweens and young adults who are also probably on break waiting for the ride. She sees a group of younger children who no doubt will have their height checked and an older couple covered in tattoos who she wishes she was closer too so that she could check out their ink.

Sighing, she looks back at her friends who are too busy giggling to each other – about their boyfriends most likely – to notice the bored look their blonde friend tosses them. Since this trip was made to get rid of the boredom, Clarke feels let down that it is already going downhill when she hasn’t even ridden her first ride.

So, of course it gets worse.

A man – big, smelly, and hairy – steps into her row and seems to be her partner for the coaster. From the corner of her eye she notices her two friends snicker. _Jerks_ She thinks even as she smiles at the man, but he only grunts in response and looks down at is phone. She wishes she could do the same, but she put hers in the pack that Raven is carrying for this ride and can’t really get to it now. So she turns and continues her people watching as she waits for their turn.

That’s when she catches bright green eyes staring back at her and she blinks. And blinks again because, wow, the owner of those green eyes is just, wow.

Clarke is pretty sure her mouth dropped a little, but that’s not important.

What is important is the girl in line a few groups back. She’s on the other side of the railing that splits people off for the actual ride, between two blondes who are speaking and laughing despite their companion’s disinterest in whatever it is they are joking about.

Clarke guesses the disinterest stems from the fact that her green eyes are staring at her and she feels her throat dry up somewhat because, again, wow. And she smiles at the brunette - a small crooked grin that Octavia teases her about using when she’s nervous. The girl raises an eyebrow, but her own lips quirk up into a slight smile and Clarke shivers a little and must flush if her warm cheeks are anything to go by.

The man – big, tall, and stinky – grunts out a “hurry up”, pushing forward and making Clarke break eye contact with the green eyed girl as she is forced into her seat. She hadn’t even realized it was her turn. The loud screech of the coaster coming to a stop being drowned out while she stared into those green eyes, wishing she had the ability to paint them in the moments between her closing her mouth to smile at the girl and then being forced to break eye contact with her.

She strains her neck up to try and catch the girl’s eyes again over the man’s shoulder, but all she sees before the operator comes to strap her in is a frowning brunette glaring in her direction with the two blondes giving her strange looks. Clarke sighs, because the man she’s seating with is just too big to look over comfortably and she settles herself in her seat as the coaster starts moving.

\--

Raven and Octavia drag her from the ride the moment their straps come lose, causing the blonde to stumble off the ride. She is thankful though because sitting next to Stinky, who had his arms up the entire ride even when they were barely moving at all, had made her eyes water and she hadn’t even enjoyed the ride. She blinks the tears away and quickly looks out into the lines behind her, but doesn’t catch sight of green eyed girl as her friends yank her around the corner and out the exit.

Raven buys the photo of her covering her nose and clenching her eyes shut next to Stinky on the ride when it pops up on the screens.

\--

The next ride they go on is a four-seat-per-row flying coaster, which they share with a younger girl from a group of five. The girl gives the blonde a polite smile as she jumps up to seat herself – and Clarke holds back a chuckle when she struggles a bit – but other than that the three of them just talk about random things.

Clarke laughs at a comment Octavia makes before the ride starts moving and the three of them whoop loudly in anticipation. The younger girl next to Clarke gives her another smile, a bit shaky, but still there. It’s the white knuckle grip on her straps that concerns the blonde.

Turns out it was for a good reason.

The girl had screamed her head off, which wouldn’t have been different than the other riders sure, but she’d been begging for them to stop and let her off the entire two minutes of the ride– Clarke can still feel a slight ring in her ear. By the end the girl has tears smeared on her face and Clarke is helping her off the ride. The rest of the tweens come to her aid quickly, throwing Clarke grateful looks, and ushering the frightened girl toward the exit.

“You would think that they would sit her with someone she would feel comfortable with if she was scared.” A voice says from behind her. Clarke goes to agree when she is startled by green eyes – again – and words seem to leave her. She hadn’t even seen her in line, though she had been distracted by her dumb friends to really be people watching this time.

The brunette is smiling at Clarke and the blonde feels her stomach flutter slightly and she opens her mouth but is once again dragged away by her friends – she was holding up the ride, but in her defense there was a pretty girl. Clarke turns and grins apologetically at Green Eyes, who looks at her with amusement before settling into the ride.

\--

Raven has a smirk on her face when she asks. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“Don’t play dumb, Griffin. That stereotype doesn’t work for you?”

“I’m taking offense for blondes everywhere.”

“Wait, what are we talking about?” Octavia looks away from the map she’d been staring at to question her friends. Raven still has an I-know-what-it-was-but-I’m-going-to-make-you-say-it look even as Clarke ignores her and looks at the signs that give directions to the different rides and attractions.

“Princess here has a crush.” The mechanic says, smirking in victory when the blonde’s head snaps in her direction.

“I do not!”

“Yeah, cuz that’s gonna make me believe you.”

“It should, because it’s true.”

“And who is the lucky person who captured our fair lady’s heart this time?” Octavia asks, grinning at blonde’s huff.

Clarke crosses her arms and glares at the ground, mumbling under her breath, “You make it sound like I crush on everyone I meet”.

Both brunettes ignore her.

“The hot brunette she was gaping at back at Viper.” Raven teases, winking at the red faced blonde.

“I was not gaping. There was no gaping.” Clarke tries to say, but Octavia’s whole face just lit up and she nods her head. “I remember! Clarke looked like she’d just seen Jesus.”

“Okay, now you guys are just over reacting.”

“Tell that to your face, princess.”

“Shut up, Raven.”

Octavia slings an arm around her still blushing friend, dragging her forward. “Why didn’t you talk to her Clarke?”

“Because some people think it’s okay to keep dragging me around when they want to leave.”

“Oh we’re sorry. Should we have left you to gape at the brown eyed hottie over there?” Raven teases.

“She has green eyes.”

“Ha!”

“I’m just giving you a fact!”

“A useless one that doesn’t really matter!”

“Raven focus.” Octavia laughs, releasing the blonde so that she can tie her hair up into a ponytail. “Clarke has a new crush.”

“Right.”

“Knock it off you guys.”

“Oh, so you don’t think she’s pretty?” The blue eyed brunette asks, lifting her brows at Raven.

“I didn’t say that.”

“So you do think she’s pretty.” Raven asks, though it clearly isn’t a question.

“I didn’t say that either.”

“But you do.”

“Raven, shut up.”

“It’s okay Clarke, I totally understand. If I wasn’t happily dating the hottest guy alive I would totally try to hit that.”

“Octavia!”

“What, it’s true. None of us can ignore how hot she was. You almost drooled.”

“I didn’t- there was no drool- hey look, the line for the zero gravity is short. Let’s go.” Clarke says, quickly walking toward the line.

“Don’t think that just because we’re about to get on my favorite non-coaster ride we’ll be dropping this.” Raven says, even as Clarke smiles at the operator and goes inside the ride.

The blonde’s just glad that the spinning wheel just has them standing next to each other and they – she – doesn’t have to worry about unexpected companions.

If only she’s seen turned to see the mischievous looks her two friends gave each other as they settled themselves against the matted walls.

\--

Raven was bouncing as they made their way out of the chamber, stretching out her muscles as she turned to look at her friends. “I could ride that all day.” The other girls give her amused grins, but both still felt a bit disorientated.

“Think I’d pass out after two more goes.” Clarke says, blinking her eyes to get rid of the dizzy feeling. They had already ridden the smaller ride three times which was something the mechanic said was a must.

Raven feigned offence, but ended up grinning at her two friends as they continued walking. “Not all of us can handle it.” She said, puffing out her chest.

Octavia chuckled and jabbed her in the gut. “And not everyone likes to spin in a circle for fifteen minutes.”

“Let’s go on déjà vu next.” Raven says, already tugging on the other brunette’s hand and leading them toward the green and blue coaster. “The last time I was here a girl pissed herself on it.”

Clarke blanched, looking at the coaster and then her friend. “I don’t know how you thought that would make me more eager to ride this.” The Latina just shrugs.

Octavia, always ready to convince her friends of anything, smiles and hooks her arm around one of the blonde’s to keep her moving.

“Don’t worry,” she said, “You’re made of stronger stuff than that.” Clarke smiles back at her, nodding as they reach the line.

“Let’s do it!”

\--

Much like the first ride – and many of the rides here – this one seated only two people per row. Clarke insisted that since she rode by herself on the last ride, it be only fair that one of them ride with her on this one.

Raven pulled her phone to show her the photo she had downloaded and pointed out that Clarke did not in fact ride alone on the last ride.

“That doesn’t count and you know what I mean.”

“Whatever you say, princess.”

In the end, after another game of rock, paper, scissors – best two out of three when Clarke lost the first time – the blonde still ended up alone. Or at least, she wished she would have been alone when the guy that ends up in her lane doesn’t know how to shut up.

“So are you and your friends on spring break? How long do you guys have? We’re on a semester system so we get two weeks off.” Myles, who awkwardly introduced himself when he first stepped into Clarke’s row, was the kind of person that the blonde never knew how to deal with.

Raven and Bellamay can just glare their way out of human interaction – which always makes her giggle given how clingy and affectionate the two were. Octavia has no filter and will tell people to shut up if they bothered her – sometimes she gets physical when it isn’t really necessary, which of course, was never.

Japer sometimes is the person.

Clarke doesn’t want to be rude. There is nothing about the boy that deserves it – being annoying not something she can really blame him for. Except every time he opens his mouth, she feels a tick in her temple, her eyes widening as she keeps herself from rolling them. If only she could find it in herself to tell him to shut it.  

Still, they are next to get on the ride and then Clarke can escape with Raven and Octavia into the sea of people wandering the park. Until then she is stuck listening to the boy who she can’t talk to – because he barely gives her time to open her mouth before he is speaking again – about things she’s not even sure of.

She wishes more than anything her green eyed girl was here. If she was, then Clarke wouldn’t have to worry about listening – or trying to listen – to Myles because she’d be too occupied to care about whatever thing the boy is trying to impress her with. Staring at the pretty brunette had made the world around Clarke change. Not in the cliché way, where time stopped and only the two of them existed. She hadn’t felt her heart skip a beat – but she had felt it quicken.

Her surroundings had blurred into the background, still there but foggy and just out of reach. Like her mind had just decided to zero in on that moment were they had stared at each other – almost studying one another with the intensity. It reminded Clarke of an adrenaline rush, when everything is too fast but looks so slow. When moments and images feel like they are burning into your mind and everything else doesn’t matter, because you just focus on that feeling.

 Which isn’t weird.

Not really.

She had been looking at Clarke too, and unless they were having a really intense staring match, the blonde wasn’t going to pretend it wasn’t something. Except, she didn’t really know if it was something either. It was definitely in the realm of maybe. Possibly? Clarke closes her eyes and shakes her head, not really liking where her mind is turning and just wanting to get on the damn rollercoaster.

“Have you ever been on this ride, it looks pretty awesome?” Myles asks, staring at people in the ride being pulled back. Clarke notices the gulp he tries to take subtly. She almost groans internally.

“If you’re nervous, you don’t have to get on. It’s kind of intense in the beginning.” She says softly, hoping he takes her advice. She doesn’t think her ear drums can take any more screams of fright. Amusement, sure. Fun, defiantly. But the shrill of someone scared for their life always seems too high pitched and like a different sound all together. She doesn’t need the headache so early on her trip.

Myles looks like he may be considering it as the ride whooshes passed them and loops through the first hoop, screaming passengers echoing back at them. He blinks and shakes his head, reminding Clarke of a puppy. “No, I’m fine.”

Clarke doubts that.

\--

He throws up on her shirt.

Raven and Octavia can’t stop laughing. The older girl takes a snap on her phone and sends it to their friends.

Myles follows them around for five minutes apologizing.

\--

Clarke had torn off the shirt the moment she got over what had happened. Her black bra safe from the acidic bile thanks to her undershirt, but now there she was standing in an amusement park with no shirt on and a pile of clothes covered in Myles’ lunch. If Clarke was more self-conscious she’d still be wearing them, but living with Raven and Octavia has really given – forced – her confidence a boost.  

She does have the courtesy to look bashful when parents glare at her as they turn their children’s faces. (She rolls her eyes afterwards though because, really, it’s a bra and it’s not like she’s flashing them or anything.) Sighing for the tenth time, she waits for her friends to come back with a new shirt for her to wear. She’d take anything at this point, but knowing the two of them they were probably distracting each other with all the merchandise in the main store. (They had to walk back there since the gift shop for the last ride they went on didn’t really have any clothes options and Clarke was told to wait since not as many people where in that area). 

She glares at her pile of smelly clothes, upset with her awful luck. (Because, really? He threw up on her.)

“I’m guessing the pile of clothes has offended you gravely since you aren’t wearing them and are glaring at them like you think it will set them on fire.” Clarke jumps, startled and a little embarrassed at not noticing that someone had approached her.

The blonde woman in front of her looks highly more amused than Clarke feels she should and she crosses her arms in a poor attempt to not look so exposed.

“Just had an accident with another passenger. Kind of shitty luck, but at least it’s somewhat manageable.” She says thanking all the gods she knows that her face isn’t burning right now. She’s sure there is only a slight pink to her cheeks which can easily be blamed on the heat.

Blue eyes narrow a bit, she’s seen this woman before. She tries to think back to where and is about to ask when it clicks.

Her eyes widen.

She can feel her face slowly getting warmer.

_Oh no._

There had been two blondes with green eyed girl. Two blondes that had looked at her funny as her friends dragged her from the ride where Green Eyes had spoken to her.

And one of them was standing right in front of her.

It seems that the blonde knows exactly what Clarke is realizing because at that same moment she smirks, offering the pink faced girl an “I’m Anya.”

Clarke swallows as subtly as she can before mustering up her courage. She stands a bit straighter and sticks a hand out in front of her. “I’m Clarke.” There’s a pause, but the other blonde makes no move to shake the offered hand, and a bit of the younger blonde’s dignity falls along with it.

“Okay.” Is mumbled between the two of them and Clarke doesn’t want to think about what the blonde is thinking about her – or what her pretty friend is thinking of her. She doesn’t want to look around for Green Eyes – which was all she wanted to do earlier – and she definitely doesn’t want be standing here with no shirt.

“Is um,” Clarke takes a breath. “Was there something you want or were you just going to make an observation about my glaring at clothes?” She thinks that went well. She only stuttered once.

Anya raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything as she blinks at the half naked blonde. Clarke bites her lip, about to tell the woman off, when a ding startles her. She looks down at the other blonde’s pocket, where a phone is sticking out and blinking up at her. Anya makes no move to reach for it, only smirks at Clarke before focusing her eyes behind her. Clarke is too nervous about her smirk to risk shifting her eyes, but she shivers when a familiar voice growls out an “Anya.”

Green eyed girl is there next to her a moment later, glaring at her friend and not looking at Clarke at all. Anya looks very smug; not at all worried about the murderous look her friend is sending her. She looks back at Clarke, nods her head, and walks past the two girls.

Clarke just wants the ground to swallow her whole.

She’s pretty sure her face is red with how hot it feels. From the corner of her eye, she thinks Green Eyes may also have a flushed appearance, but she doesn’t want to risk looking.

“Here.” A black tank top is shoved at her by the brunette that still refuses to look at her. Clarke doesn’t think twice before slipping it on, noticing the pleasant smell – if somewhat damp in certain spots. It’s then she realizes it must belong to green eyes, as it was the same top she was wearing when Clarke first saw her. She doesn’t really know what to do with her hands and ends up fiddling with the ends of the borrowed shirt as she finally turns to face the girl.

“Thank you.”

She watches the brunette nod and blink, before she looks at Clarke. Once again green eyes meet blue and it’s all Clarke can do but be distracted by the different ways the light reflects and changes the shades. She smiles at her, shy and excited to once again be faced with their intensity.

The girl smiles back, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and shrugging. “It’s no problem. You looked kind of uncomfortable. Doubt anyone wants to be stuck half naked in such a public place.”

“You’d be right.” Clarke grins, but also cringes somewhat because, really?

They stand there awkwardly for a few seconds, not knowing what to do next.

“Is this-“

“Do you-“

They both stop.

Clarke’s biting her lip and the brunette watching her.

“I’m Clarke.” She finally says, offering her hand once again and relaxing when it’s actually taken.

“Lexa.”

“Lexa, okay. That’s a lot better than Green Eyes.” Clarke blinks. Then flushes again. Lexa smiles, teeth showing, and lifts her brow. “Uhh.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve been referring to you as blue eyed blonde. Clarke is easier. ” She says, leaning down to pick up the clothes on the ground.

“Oh no, don’t pick those up.” Clarke rushes to say, couching down to stop her. Lexa, however, just shoots her a smile and pulls out a plastic bag from her back pocket.

“It was for the water rides.” She explains, handing the bag of dirty – smelly – clothes to the blonde.

“Thanks.”

“If you’d like, I can walk you over to get a locker. You probably don’t want to be carrying those all day.”

“While that sounds great, I’m sure your friends won’t appreciate you ditching them to walk with a stranger.”

“I think they can find it in themselves to forgive me. Besides, Anya owes you one for coming over and making you uncomfortable.” Clarke grins.

“It wasn’t that bad, but I won’t mind the company.”

\--

The two of them walk in relative silence for a short while, reaching the locker rooms fairly quickly. Clarke stores her clothes away and texts her friends that she’s fine and that they don’t need to hurry back before returning to Lexa, who was patiently waiting outside for her.

“So.” The blonde begins, swinging her hands slightly. “I’d like to thank you for saving me by buying you lunch. What will it be?”

“You don’t have to do that, Clarke. I was happy to help.”

“Lexa, you literally gave me the shirt off your back.” The brunette blushes and shifts her head a little, but still keeps eye contact with the other girl. It gives Clarke a tingly feeling, being stared into the way Lexa is doing. “The least I could do is buy you lunch. Besides, being barfed on, while most would find diminishes their want for food, only made me realize how hungry I was. Well, after I got those nasty clothes off.”

Lexa laughs softly, scratching at her forehead, before relenting at the blonde’s insistence.

“But you get to pick the place.”

\--

They settle on pizza, walking all the way toward Gotham to eat at the Teen Titan’s pizzeria located by the Batman ride. Clarke says she likes the idea of living in a comic book world, even if it’s just to eat in the mockup of one. Lexa smiles at her slight blush, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

“It is pretty cool.” She says. “But I’m definitely more of a Marvel fan, so as amazing as Gotham seems, I’ll just visit New York for my comic location. Or The Runaways lived in LA, you know.”

Clarke almost trips.

Lexa, as she was starting to realize, was someone she most definitely wanted to get to know more about. She wanted to learn the meaning hidden behind her different smiles – Clarke had been counting, she was at three; she wanted to know the story behind the scars that she could see along her arms and on her chin; she wanted to trace the lines and curves of her tattoos – to feel the skin under her fingers; and she wanted to paint the exact shade of green in her eyes, which up close always seemed to be changing.

Now, as Clarke watches the brunette take a bite out of her slice of pizza, pulling back so that she could toss her hair aside to keep it away from her food, the blonde just wants ask her about the new MCU movie coming out.

So she does.

And it’s great.

Because Lexa turns out to be a giant nerd, who starts talking theories and headcanons and x-men powers (“non-mutant powers don’t count, Clarke”). She tells Clarke of the TV shows she watches and the movies she’s excited for. She listens to Clarke’s story of the time the blonde hid away in her room for a weekend, not leaving once during her Harry Potter movie marathon – she has a friend who delivers pizza and her own bathroom.

Lexa laughs – a deep, airy laugh that makes Clarke feel warmth course through her – when the blonde tells tales of late night campus mischief that really isn’t her fault. (Who was to know that introducing Raven to Kyle would lead to explosive paint filled balloons that stained the trees funny colors?)

“Wait, that was you guys?” Lexa laughs, though she is looking at Clarke with an excited gleam in her eyes. Clarke tilts her head a little – Lexa thinks she looks adorable and like a puppy - and lets out a breathy laugh. “What?”

“You guys painted the trees in the field by the MW dorms. My friends are always telling me about it. Wish I could have seen it.”

Clarke’s smiling wide, the memory of her freshmen year prank attempt – they had been aiming for the actual dorms – still fresh in her mind.

“Yeah, we had been planning on…” She stops, blue eyes blinking once before widening in surprise. “Wait, you go to UC Polis?”

Lexa’s smile makes the blonde’s head feel funny. The tingly kind of funny that spreads through her body and settles in her toes and finger tips. The brunette nods, looking just as shocked – happily so – as Clarke.

“Yeah, just transferred in this year. What’re the odds we’d both decide to come here with our friends today, huh?”

Clarke chuckles, her palms feeling much sweatier then they did a second ago. “I actually almost voted against coming today.” She says. “But I’m glad I did.”

“Me too.” Green eyes never looked so wonderful and expressive as they did then. Clarke could see the specks of brown merging along the green pigments. She watched as the black of Lexa’s pupil widen ever so slightly. They stared into each other and neither knew how to look away. There was no distraction to startle them, no friends to drag them apart.

There was just Lexa, with wide eyes staring softly at the girl in front of her, like she could see the ocean in the depths of her eyes – she was more than ready to dive in.

There was just Clarke, who kept shifting her view from the swirls of green to the pink of slightly dry lips – desperate to taste them and see if they were as smooth as they seemed.

She wants to stay in this moment the two seemed lost in, with soft smiles and softer eyes. She also wants to move forward and feel warm skin, kissed by the sun; to feel curly hair tangled in her fingers; to feel warm breath sighed against her skin.

Except, Clarke had just met this girl; had really only spent an hour with her at the most. She should be going to buy a new shirt so that she could return the one she was still borrowing back to its owner. She should be looking for her friends and not thinking about getting lost in the park with this beautiful stranger. She should be walking away from the brunette, leaving her thoughts unexplored and her wants ignored. Clarke should be doing those things.

She isn’t though.

“Um,” She coughed, leaning forward as she crossed her arms on the table where they were seating. “What’s your major?”

“Political Science. Yours?”

“Biochemistry. It’s no wonder we’ve never seen each. Poli-sci classes are usually in the humanity buildings on the other side of campus, right? What year are you?”

“Yes they are. And I’m a third year.”

“Same here.”

Clarke feels excited, more so then when she realized on the walk over to get pizza that she was hanging out with her green eyed girl. She feels giddy – a feeling that would have Raven teasing her for the rest of the year – and nervous, but honestly, she feels hopeful. Because this girl that she just met, this beautiful and nerdy and amazing girl, Clarke wants to keep her. In the sense that, she wants to be able to keep seeing her smile those small smiles; she wants to keep hearing her laugh at whatever outrageous story Clarke’s just told her; she wants stare at those green eyes and paint them until she memorizes the exact shade they are, and then she wants to paint them again.

And Clarke wants to kiss her.

Kiss her eyes, her hair, her skin, her lips. Wants to taste all of her and the thought makes her blush, because she’s only just met her.

But by the look that those green eyes send her, she has a feeling – hopeful as it is – that she isn’t alone in her desires.

“So Clarke,” Lexa begins, twisting the straw from her drink between her fingers. Clarke thinks she may be nervous, but she’s not sure why. “Do you have to find your friends any time soon or would you like to maybe go on some rides with me?”

Clarke swallows, her mouth suddenly somewhat dry. She thinks about how she’s been getting stuck riding with strangers since she basically got there; about her friends wandering around the park for her; about green eyes that are shinning back at her.

She’s nodding before the word yes even leaves her mouth.

Lexa smiles wider, her teeth peeking out as her mouth opens somewhat, like she was surprised that Clarke agreed. Clarke stares at her mouth, the way it lifts and makes her face stretch, green eyes shining.

She feels the flutters that the smile causes.

It makes four.

\--

They don’t immediately go toward any rides.

“Do you want to pull a Myles?”

“Who’s that?”

“He’s the – you know what, never mind.”

They explore Gotham, looking at the different gift shops and taking selfies by different models – Clarke’s idea, but it didn’t take a lot of convincing to have Lexa pose with her on top the batmobile before they can get caught. Clarke makes goofy faces and grins and has more than one photo of Lexa just looking at her, smiling softly – the brunette blushes each time and ties to take the phone to delete them, but the blonde always twists away and saves the picture onto her cloud.

It’s nice, this relaxed adventure they are having – also very strange, but neither mind it.

They’re walking, their arms occasionally touching, and their hands brushing as they move. Then Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand – and neither is prepared for that – to pull her toward the games scattered around the area. Once they reach the first one – a ring toss that has tiny children surrounding it – Clarke slows down to see them all, but keeps a steady pace.

She doesn’t let go of Lexa’s hand.

The brunette doesn’t shy away and, after they pass two stalls, she links their fingers together. Clarke can feel her face warming a little, but she smiles despite it.

“So,” Clarke begins, gently swinging their hands together and tilting her head so that she can look at the brunette. “Where did you transfer from?”

“Community college back in Virginia.”

“Wow. Kind of a big move.”

“I wanted a change of scenery. And UC Polis gave me a great offer. I actually was planning on starting there, but I had some stuff to deal with back home.” Clarke doesn’t ask what the stuff was and Lexa is grateful.

“How do you like it?” Lexa smiles, number two on Clarke’s list, where she looks down and bites her bottom lip. “It’s really growing on me. The weather is definitely something else, but I’m enjoying all my classes and the campus is beautiful.”

“Have you been to the botanical gardens yet? Or the Dean’s Secret Garden? They’re pretty amazing.”

“I have not, though this is the first I’m hearing of the secret garden. Guess it lives up to its name.”

“Yeah, I actually stumbled across that one. It’s a nice place to relax, draw, or, you know, take a nap.” Lexa grins, shaking her head at the blonde affectionately. “What about studying?”

“Ugh, no. Boring stuff like that would ruin the magic of it.” Clarke makes a face, her eyes closed and her tongue sticking out in mock disgusts. Lexa chuckles softly at it and the blonde feels her chest expand, just the slightest.

“You’ll have to show me this magical place sometime.” Lexa says, tugging softly on the blonde’s hand to make her stop walking. Clarke smiles, her eyes turning toward their linked fingers, before looking up at the other girl. “I’d love to.”

They both just stare at each other, matching grins and beating hearts. Clarke licks her lips and watches green eyes track the movement. Lexa steps forward, pulling gently on their still clasp hands to draw the blonde even closer. Clarke blinks. She feels a shiver rush done her spine when Lexa pushes back lose strands of her hair, slightly calloused fingers touching the side of her face.

“You have beautiful eyes.” Lexa whispers and she’s close enough that Clarke can feel the warmth of her breath – can smell the fruitiness from the gummy bears that Lexa had bought. “They’re so blue.”

Clarke swallows, captivated by the soft gaze directed at her. It makes her feel like they are the only two people there.

If only that were the case.

“Yo, Princess!” The two of them are startled out of their moment, Clarke giving the brunette a sheepish grin and mouthing out a “sorry” before turning to face her friends.

Who are accompanied by two blondes that look a lot like Lexa’s friends?

They are Lexa’s friends.

What the hell?

“Thought you could just ditch us to hang out with your green eyed hottie?” Raven says once they get to where the two have yet to move. Clarke feels her face flush – and not in the good way that Lexa makes it flush. Raven smirks, winking at her before turning her attention toward Lexa.

“Sup, I’m Raven, this one’s coolest friend.” She sticks her hand out and Lexa doesn’t even hesitate to shake it. “Lexa.”

The darker skinned brunette nods at her just as Octavia wiggles her brows at the still blushing blonde.

“I’m Octavia. I don’t go around stating I’m the awesome best friend, even though I am, which makes me the coolest.” Raven glares. Lexa gives Clarke a look and Clarke shrugs while giving her another sheepish grin.

“Bitch, what are you trying to imply here? That you’re cooler than me?” Raven asks, but Lexa pulls Clarke over toward her friends and they drown out whatever it is Octavia responds with.

Both the blondes have raised brows and half smirks on their face – Clarke wonder’s if they’re related by just how identical those expressions are.

“Clarke,” Lexa says, squeezing the blonde’s hand. “This is my friend Echo and you’ve unfortunately already met Anya.” Anya scoffs, but nods her head at Clarke.

“Nice to see you with a shirt on.”

“Nice to see your manners have improved.” Clarke replies before she has time to filter her words. Echo laughs, shrugging her shoulders at Anya when she glares at her. She stands her ground, trying not to let the blush she knows wants to appear affect her, but she peaks over at Lexa from the corner of her eye. The brunette has smile number three in place – the same one that she’d used when staring at Clarke during their selfies – and Clarke relaxes immediately.

“Okay, it doesn’t look like we’ll be able to separate those two without a crowbar.” Raven states as she gestures at Clarke and Lexa’s still linked hands while the two of them blush – they don’t let go though. “So what do you guys say to a friendly match of I-can-knock-over-more-bottles-than-you? By that, I of course mean, get ready to have your asses handed to ya.”

Octavia snorts and Echo smirks at the Latina.

“You’re on Reyes. I hope you’re ready to lose.” The blonde says, already following the brunette to the stall with Octavia and Anya trailing behind.

“I’m sorry about them.” Clarke says, Lexa and her following at a much slower pace. The other girl smiles at her, giving her hand a small squeeze. “Don’t worry about it. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Clarke gives her a disbelieving smile, shaking her head sympathetically. “Anything now that you’ve said that.” 

\--

“What the fuck! How the hell did you knock over six? We only get three bottles!”

“All in the aim, baby!”

“Echo, I swear to God, you need to stop showing off!”

“No, keep showing off. It’s really sexy.”

“Octavia, you have a boyfriend!”

“Why the fuck did I agree to this?”

“Could you watch your language, please? There are children here.”

\--

“Okay, I’m calling bullshit! There’s no way you shot all of those with an air gun, these things are impossible to use.”

“Ha! Sucks to be a sore loser, but like you said earlier, it’s all in the aim.”

“Raven, didn’t you build one of these before?”

“Clarke, shut up and let her have this. Who knows when she’ll win another one.”

“Echo, I don’t think you’re allowed to yank on the wires like that?”

“Seriously, how the fuck did I get tricked into this?”

“Excuse me, ladies, but could you not use any explicit language while in the vicinity. There are families – ma’am, please don’t pull on that!”

\--

“Lexa, this is such a boring waste of time? Can’t we just go rock climbing or something?”

“No Anya, it’s Clarke’s turn to pick the game and at least this doesn’t have anything dangerous that Echo or Raven can get their hands on.”

“I have a feeling that isn’t going to stop them from acting like children.”

“I gonna fucking kick your ass at this! Watch me get the red duck!”

“In your fucking dreams! That duck is mine!”

“HA! Look who fished up the red duck, bitches!”

“Could you please –“

“Watch our language, we know, we’re sorry.”

“I’m not.”

“Raven, shut up.”

“Bite me, Griffin!”

“I think she’s saving that for Lexa.”

“Echo!”

“I think I’m in love.”

“Boyfriend, Octavia!”

“I’m not even sure why I’m still here.”

\--

Clarke sighed, palming her forehead. She was honestly surprised they hadn’t been kicked out with the amount of mischief and brashness that their friends had caused trying to one up each other. Lexa wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to rest comfortably against the brunette as slightly calloused fingers rubbed up and down Clarke’s arm. The blonde leaned her head against Lexa’s shoulder, playing with the fingers of the other girl’s free hand as the two of them sat on a bench in front of the basketball challenge that their friends where in.

“I wonder if they realize that they’ll be stuck carrying all of that stuff for the rest of the day.” Lexa mused looking over at the pile of giant stuffed creatures, t-shirts, and an electric guitar that the other girls had accumulated.

“I’m more worried about how we’re going to get it back to Polis. That giant gorilla is not going to fit in my trunk.”

Lexa chuckled, absently watching the blonde play with her fingers. “Echo brought her pick up. We can just strap it down in the bed.”

“Great, because that thing is actually starting to freak me out. I swear if Octavia doesn’t keep it in her room, I’m tossing it in the bonfire next month.”

“As amazing as that would be, I think lunging around a giant gorilla on campus will make people look at you funny. Not to mention the fire hazard that would be.”

“Fine, but if that thing ends up at the bottle of a cliff, it can’t be helped.”

“Hmm, that sounds fair.”

The two remain in comfortable silence, watching as Raven jumps up and down after she makes a basket – no doubt gloating. Octavia laughs when Echo shoves the Latina’s shoulder, before the blonde tries her luck at the game. Even Anya looks like she’s having fun, though Clarke isn’t sure if that’s her fun face – it’s still kind of blank, only a slight smirk.

“I wonder if they’ll be up for rides after this one. I still want to go on a few before we leave.”

“We could ditch them again.”

“Lexa, you can’t just leave everyone here.”

“Not everyone. Not you.”

Clarke turns her head to smile into the brunette’s shoulder. “You can’t say things like that to me and expect me not to want to kiss you.”

Lexa’s mouth opens slightly in shock. She’s staring down at the blonde who is refusing to move from her hiding spot in Lexa’s shoulder. The brunette can see pink dusting the tips of her ears and she smiles, nudging the Clarke’s head with her nose.

“I think it’s only fair that I be held accountable for my words. I’m willing to accept anything you deem fit action. ”

“Oh my god, stop!” Clarke laughed, smacking Lexa in the stomach with the back of one of her hands.

“Uffmph, you wound me. Want to kiss it better?”

“Lexa!”

“Yes Clarke, my blue-eyed princess?”

“You’re dorkiness is showing.” The blonde teased, ignoring the flush in her checks by resting her forehead against the other girl’s temple.

“My dorkiness just likes pretty girls. Especially the blonde ones with blue eyes.”

Clarke smirked. “Do you find many of these girls to show your dorkiness to?”

“Well.” Lexa teases, looking up to the sky as if she is actually thinking about it. Clarke scoffs, her smile betraying her feelings. “I guess maybe you can find one of them to ride the Batman ride with you.” The blonde sits up, pulling away from the green eyed girl and Lexa lets out a small “Nooo.”

The brunette moves quickly to straddle the bench, both her arms wrapping around the other girls waist. Clarke crosses her arms and looks away, refusing to look at the other girl. Lexa rests her chin on the blondes shoulder, staring at the side of her face, waiting for blue eyes to open and look back at her.

“Clarke?” No response.

“Clarke?” said in a softer voice, the blonde feels the warm breath of her companion where she whispers her name. She thinks of a different way to get her to whisper her name and flushes. Still, she doesn’t give in.

“Clarke, will you please go on the Batman ride with me? I promise not to throw up on you.” Clarke snorts, causing Lexa to move her head, but she is grinning none the less. “Is that a yes?”

“Well when you give me an option like that, how can I refuse?” The blonde smiles at her, shifting slightly. Lexa’s grin widens – smile number five – and is about to say something when a stuffed puppy is thrown at the side of her face. She looks to whoever threw it with dark eyes and a set jaw – Clarke swallows a bit, her mouth dry at how hot the girl looks – and both Raven and Echo point to the brunette next to them who just so happens to be texting goofily on her phone.

Octavia looks up, smile disappearing when she sees the glare aimed at her. “What’d I miss?”

“Nothing, O.” Raven says quickly. “We were just waiting for these two to quit eye fucking each other so that we could go on some rides. You know, cuz that’s what we paid to come do.”

Both girls still sitting blush, but Lexa still glares at the three girls standing in front of them.

“Yeah, I think I preferred the heart-eyes that the commander here was giving blondie before.” Anya says, somehow sitting next to Clarke without her evening knowing.

“Anya.” Lexa growls out. (Also really hot, Clarke thinks).

“Wait, commander?”

“Lexa teaches boot camp at the rec center. Her students kinda just call her that.”

“Okay.” Lexa says as she removes herself from the blonde she was holding and stands. “That’s enough talking about me like I’m not here. Clarke and I are going to stand in line. Please, feel free not to join us.”

With that, the brunette holds out her hand for the other girl to grab, pulling her up when she does and walking away from their group of friends. Clarke hopes that they’ll take Lexa’s advice.

They don’t.

\--

“Why are lines so long and boring?” Octavia moans, leaning against a railing with her head thrown back.

“O, they are playing cartoons. How could you be bored?”

“Yeah look, Bugs is totally gonna get his assed kicked by that monkey.”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “While I can see that the two of you are very much amazed, I’m not. I’ve seen this episode too many times today.”

“So talk to Anya or Clexa?”

“Clexa?” Echo asks confused. Raven doesn’t turn her face away from the screen, but vaguely waves her hand in toward the vicinity that she assumes the pair to be in. “Yeah, Clarke and Lexa.”

Octavia just huffs. “Anya is too busy staring at her phone and “Clexa” are making heart eyes at each other while they flirt. It’s disgustingly too sweet for me to try and intrude on that.” Raven frowns, finally turning her attention away from the TVs around the line now that the episode is over.

“You have no problem interrupting me and Bell when we are flirting.”

“Well, he’s my brother. That’s just disgusting.”

“Wow, rude.”

Clarke’s laugh makes the three girls – Anya is still texting away on her phone, unbothered – turn to look at their friends who seem to have forgotten they are there. Clarke has both hands clasped with Lexa, their arms stretched outward as they sway to and fro, the blonde chuckling at whatever it is that Lexa is whispering in her ear.

Their friends roll their eyes.

“Okay, they’ve literally only know each other for a couple of hours. How can you look so stupidly in love after only a couple of hours?” Raven asks.

Echo shrugs her shoulders as she pulls a DS from her backpack. “I don’t know, maybe they’re soulmates who just found each other again in this life time.” Raven rolls her eyes.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Octavia snorts.

“No it’s not. And I think Echo could be on to something here.”

“Whatever. I call next when you fail.” Raven says, distracted by the Mario game Echo began to play. Echo scoffs. “Like I’m gonna fail.” Octavia sighs, moving closer to watch the game with nothing better to do.

\--

Clarke and Lexa sit the in the row behind their four friends with a couple who pay them little mind. Clarke smiles at the fact that nothing goes wrong during this coaster – despite getting stuck on it twice during past trips.

\--

For the rest of the day, Lexa and Clarke find themselves getting lost in themselves as they mindlessly follow their friends to new rides. They always chose to sit together even though their four friends alternate partners, ignoring the jabs and teasing they get for it.

“Have you hiked up to the C?” Lexa asks, as they walk behind their friends on the way to the next ride?

“No, something always comes up and I haven’t had a chance.”

“There are some trails not too far from it that are amazing.” Lexa looks away from her and Clarke squeezes her hand to get her to continue. “Would you like to go with me sometime during break next week? We could have a picnic or something.”

The blush on the brunette’s checks makes the grin on the blonde’s face grow wider and she nods.

“I’d really love that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And, um, maybe we could hang out before then too? Go see that new movie coming out tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’d love that.” They grin at each other, ignoring their friends’ complaints about not being fast enough when they catch up.

“We’re carrying all this crap and we still got up this hill faster than you two.”

“Do you want me to leave the crap you have me carrying on a bench?”

\--

The sky is streaked with hues of yellow, orange, and lilac when they finally decide to leave soon. While their friends wander around the main entrance plaza, moving from store to store, Clarke and Lexa sit in front of the fountain by the Cybercafé, sharing a funnel cake.

“I didn’t think health nuts like you could eat stuff like this.”

“Okay, first of all, I’m not a health nut. I just like staying fit. And as long as it’s in moderation and I work out its fine.”

“Hmm, but you could skip the whole working out thing and just enjoy it like I do. Much more fun.”

Lexa chuckles. “I happen to enjoy working out, thank you very much.”

“Gross.”

They chew on their treat, occasionally feeding each other bites while they wait for their friends to be done with their shopping so they can leave. At some point, Clarke gets powdered sugar on her upper lip, already red from the strawberry syrup on their funnel cake. Lexa smiles as she points at her own lips to alert the blonde and gets some powder on her nose in the process.

Clarke laughs.

“You got a little something on your nose.” She says, reaching out to gently wipe it off. Lexa scrunches her face up as she does so, making the blonde chuckle all the more.

“Yeah, well I only got it cause I was trying to tell you that you had some around your mouth.” Lexa returns the favor, placing her fork on the plate to rub her thumb across Clarke’s upper lip. The blonde doesn’t look away from her as she does so, watching Lexa stare intently at her lips even after her finger tips stop moving and rest lightly on the side of her check.

“Did you get it all?” she whispers, locking blue eyes with green. Lexa has her mouth slightly open, pupils growing as she shakes her head softly. “I think I made it a little worse.”

Clarke brings her upper lip into her mouth, slowly running her teeth across the flesh as she releases it back out again. “Did I get it all?” Lexa breathes out heavily, and shakes her head again.

“No let me,” and she leans forward, stopping until Clarke nods her head for her to continue and takes the blonde’s upper lip between her own.

She tastes sweet, her lips sticky from the syrup and warm against the chill in the air. Clarke can feel her heart racing as she reaches up to cup the brunette’s jaw. Their lips move slowly, gently. Lexa pulls back enough to stop the movement, but not the contact and Clarke pushes forward to continue the kiss. She moves her hand to hold on to a toned arm as Lexa grasps the back of her head, cradling her towards her. They lose themselves in each other once again. Basking in the feel warm skin and soft lips.

They pull back again, eyes closed, and Lexa runs her nose across the blonde’s before moving to catch her lips again. Clarke grins into her mouth, loving the taste of the girl more than she can say. A soft nip to the warm flesh makes Lexa groan and Clarke can feel heat pool in her stomach.

“We’re in a public place.” Is whispered against her lips, air being shared between them. Another kiss is stolen, before they pull back enough to be considered appropriate.

They lock eyes again, both darker than before, faces flushed against the chill and smiles gentle. Before either can speak, a whistle is heard from their right, and they turn to glare at their friends who just ruined their moment.

“We should leave them behind next time we come.” Lexa whispers and Clarke nods her head, smiling at the thought of a next time.

\--

They leave the park and put all their stuff in Echo’s truck before piling in so that she can drive them to Clarke’s car. Once there, it’s a struggle for the four new friends to get Lexa and Clarke to separate.

“Why can’t she come with us?”

“Because you'd kill us all when you make eye contact and stop paying attention to the road.”

“Well what if we sat in the back and you drove, Raven?”

“Because then I’d get stuck watching and listening to you guys be gross.”

“Echo-”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“You were going to ask if your girlfriend could ride with us, but my answer is no for the same reason as Reyes.” Both girls blush at the title.

“Guys, it’s an hour and a half drive and we agreed we’d stop for food on the way to Polis. Come on.”

Both girls sighed, but agreed, smiling at each other as they entered opposite cars.

“Why am I still driving?”

“So I can text Lexa.”

Both Octavia and Raven groan even as their friend ignores them to speak to the girl.

\--

They meet for lunch the next day and do go to the movies.

They only watch half of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys liked it.  
> You can come talk to me if you need to or if you'd like to on tumblr  
> http://visualecho94.tumblr.com/


End file.
